


That's MY Shirt

by Dmsilvis



Series: All the SPN bingos [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Clothes Sharing, Fluff, M/M, Sam Ships It, Supply Run, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Dean should've left for a supply run long ago but his favorite shirt is missing, he finds it in an unlikely place.





	That's MY Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: supply run  
> A/N: written for @spngenrebingo (2019)
> 
> Thank you Threshie for beta reading :)

Dean should’ve left a half hour ago, but he can’t find his shirt. It’s a well worn shirt! It’s his favorite shirt, he wears it a lot. It wasn’t in his dresser. He didn’t think it was dirty, but his hamper was the next logical place to check. Which is how he ended up here, sorting his dirty clothes, and his Zeppelin shirt is nowhere to be found. 

Maybe… maybe it’s in his go bag? Dean opens his foot locker and checks his duffel bag, but no shirt besides the usual plain tees and flannels. He throws on a plain tee and isn’t happy about it.

He tries to shrug it off but it’s bugging him. Where did it go?  
Dean picks up his basket, deciding he might as well start a load of laundry before he heads out on his supply run. Passing through the main area, he sees Sam coming down the steps, sweaty from his morning run. 

“Hey Sammy, doing laundry, you got anything?” 

Sam smiles and nods. 

“Yeah, but I thought you were heading out for food and stuff? 

“Yeah, I got distracted, so sue me. Get your laundry will ya!”

Sam disappears to his room, and Dean absentmindedly checks his phone while waiting. Sam returns with half a basket of clothes and dumps it in with Dean’s. 

Dean stares at the now-full basket, picking through the clothes. 

“Hey, my Zeppelin shirt isn’t in there, is it?” 

Sam’s brow furrows, then a sly smile crosses his face and Dean knows that it means Sammy knows something he doesn’t.

“No, uh...have you checked with Cas? He might have laundry for you,” Sam chuckles.

Dean gives Sam an impatient look and shakes his head. 

“Why would I check with Cas? Dude never changes his clothes.”

Sam laughs outright. 

“Apparently sometimes he does. He’s outside, go ask him, I’ll take these to the laundry room.” Sam grabs the basket and Dean heads up the steps. He’s confused, but he knows to follow Sam’s lead on this. 

Dean’s been walking around the bunker property for about five minutes. They haven’t seen rain in weeks. The ground is dry, and things are starting to go brown here and therer. That’s when he hears the familiar cadence and low grumble of Cas’s voice.

“...That’s it, you’re going to be just fine.” 

That’s definitely Cas’s voice. Dean walks up a small hill that essentially sits on the roof of the bunker’s entrance, then around the side of the building’s upper floors. He squints against the bright day and sees a man with an unruly mop of dark brown hair, maybe 100 feet away in jeans and--and Dean’s Zeppelin shirt! 

That man is Cas, it takes a minute for that to sink in for Dean. Of course Cas would be in his garden. Last Spring they had cleared out some trees and tilled the land and gave Cas the patch to use as a garden. He’d moved the “container garden” he had started from the roof to the actual patch and had doted on that project every minute he could spare all year long. 

Dean walks toward Cas and quietly listens to him mumble to his plants as he waters them. The dude has his own work clothes, a plain white tee and old pair of jeans and work boots that he usually changes into when he’s in the garden, so why is he crudding up the Zeppelin shirt?

“Hey Cas.” 

“Hello Dean.” Cas doesn’t take his eyes off his task. “This heat is unbearable I know, but rain is coming, you’ll flourish then,” he says as he strokes the large leaf of what Dean thinks is some sort of squash

Dean smiles and shuffles his feet. 

“Need any help?”

Cas looks up, then says, “No, thank you. This is the last one, actually.”

Dean watches as Cas walks back to the edge of the property where an almost straight drop down would land them right in front of the bunker door. Might also break their legs. They should put a fence up or guide rail or something now that they’re walking this regularly. 

Cas returns his watering can to the storage tub he has sitting there. There’s a shovel and various other gardening tools laying in front of the tub. He pushes the handle on the nozzle of the hose and washes the dirt off his hands. Dean notices he has the end of the hose secured in place with a large rock. The hose goes down the ledge to near the bunker door where it’s fastened to a spigot.

Dean clears his throat. 

“Hmmm. Maybe we need to build you a shed here for supplies huh? Somewhere to hang all that, a place to fasten the hose?”

Cas beams at Dean at the suggestion. 

“That would be lovely.”

Dean’s chest is tight for some reason. 

“I’m heading into town, for groceries and to restock some hunting supplies. We could hit the hardware store and get stuff for that project. I’ll have to take the truck instead of the Impala, but...wanna go with me?

Cas wipes his wet hands on the shirt and Dean inwardly cringes. 

“Of course Dean. Let me wash up and we can leave.”

He turns and begins to walk down the hill, stopping to shut off the spigot before wiping his feet and opening the door. Dean touches his arm to stop him.

“Uh, not that I mind bud, but is there a reason you’re wearing my clothes?” Dean smirks as Cas looks down at himself like he forgot he’s in different attire.

“Didn’t want to get your suit dirty I imagine,” Dean continues. “Your work clothes already dirty?”

“No, I have my own clothes to work in and they’re clean.” Cas gives Dean the confused head tilt that Dean has come to associate with Cas trying to read someone’s mind without actually reading it. “I’m wearing your shirt because it smells like you, and I was needing the comfort today.”

Just like that, Cas turns and walks into the bunker like he didn’t just drop that sentence on Dean. Dean shakes himself out of his shock and calls to Cas as he walked into the bunker.

“Cas! Care to elaborate on that last comment?” Sam sits smirking at the map table, while Dean quickly walks to catch up with Cas, who’s heading toward his own bedroom.

Sam silently prays that this is the moment that these two break down some walls and admit some sort of feelings to each other.

******

It’s almost two hours before Sam sees either Dean or Castiel again. He’s cleaning up the books and his laptop when they come from the hall, grinning like idiots and walking even closer than normal. Cas is in the shirt Dean was wearing earlier that morning and Dean is in new clothes. They’re slowly walking past him when Dean stops. Cas continues a step or two before he realizes Dean has stopped and stops too.

It’s then that Sam sees that their hands are linked. He stifles a scream worthy of a fangirl and just grins.

“Hey Sammy, we’re heading out on a supply run, we’ll bring dinner back, burgers good for you?”

“Yeah, good, burgers are great, take your time guys!” 

He waves awkwardly and Dean gives him an odd look. 

“Okay we’ll see ya when we see ya then.”

Dean and Cas walk toward the door hand in hand. Sam scrambles for his cell phone and takes a quick pic of them holding hands. He has some longsuffering friends and family to send that photo to.


End file.
